Cicatrizes
by Lilibeth
Summary: Dizem que as cicatrizes são mapas para a alma. Não para ele.


**De:** _Lilibeth  
_**Para:** _Lycanrai Moraine__  
_**Título:** Cicatrizes  
**Classificação:** livre  
**Personagens:** Remus/Sirius  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro,nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada._  
_**Avisos: **Este é o presente de amigo secreto de 2009 no Potter Slash Fics.Peço mais que milhões de desculpas à minha amiga secreta por essa musa tristonha e saudosa, mas foi como o Sirem saiu dessa vez.

Sou despertado pelo som insistente de um bico inquieto martelando o vidro da janela. Entreabro meus enregelados olhos de cansaço e desesperança para descobrir qual notícia o destino me traz hoje.

Mas é ela.

Levanto-me de um pulo, escancaro as venezianas e permito que a pequenina entre, juntamente com o inverno. Abro com dedos trêmulos a mensagem que a coruja tão displicentemente jogou a meus pés. Como seu dono, também ela me trata como lixo : desdenha de tudo e todos, acreditando que possa ser melhor do que alguém, só por pertencer a um salafrário mentiroso. Um rico, mas ainda assim um mentiroso.

Ledo engano, pequeno ser. E com um selvagem olhar lupino espanto ruidosamente a pequenina, que – quem sabe ? - aprenda com esse pequeno gesto quando alguém é realmente maior que ela.

( Ou pelo menos será, em algumas noites. )

Mas ainda assim a maldita corujinha ainda me bica. Quase rio enquanto observo o que em breve se tornará a mais nova cicatriz do meu dedo.

Esqueço de imediato a pequena fera que se vai, altiva, pela janela aberta. Com um só movimento fecho rapidamente as venezianas para deixar o inverno e o universo inteiro outra vez lá fora.

Sorrio tristemente ao ler o que já antecipava. Mas nem mesmo eu percebo meu familiar esforço para respirar fundo, aliviado, pensando no que isso irá representar para mim nos próximos meses.

E sento-me calado, trancando os dentes mas calado, e esforço minha melhor letra em uma bela e vistosa carta, agradecendo a gloriosa oportunidade de poder mentir e ser falso para continuar vivendo com a miséria que ele me paga.

Enquanto ele simula ser o que poderia ser de verdade.

* * *

* * *

Ele me espreita, com olhos de girândola, enquanto eu preparo meu café espartano. Rabo de olho com sorriso oblíquo, nossas intenções se cruzam e sorriem, cúmplices, uma para a outra.

Tenho de escrever. Redigir, retocar, ou seja lá o que o famoso escritor quer dessa vez que eu faça em troca de alguns sicles que tão desdenhosamente me paga pelo meu esforço de meses, e que traz fama eterna para ele.

Gilderoy Lockhart... ah, se suas tão fanáticas fãs soubessem que quem realmente escreve seus tão adorados livros é um "amaldiçoado" lobisomem, talvez começassem a repensar alguns pontos de vista e preferências do que é realmente bom e belo.

Ou talvez não, quem sabe.

Tudo bem, sou mesmo um pária, de qualquer maneira; que pelo menos meus escritos se perpetuem, mesmo que oficialmente pela pena de outro.

Enquanto saio da cozinha como quem não quer nada, como se – graças ! – fosse algo comum escrever tantas e tão deslavadas mentiras e ser pago por isso, (nunca, nunca a crua verdade que a musa finalmente tenha dado o ar da graça e eu consiga alinhar palavras de novo – um ano se passou desde a última encomenda, não ? -), ele dá um giro quase acrobático, tão dele, e vai em direção ao corredor. Onde displicentemente se apóia na parede e segue me olhando, sempre com aquele sorriso estonteante, meio maroto.

Como se me dissesse e intimasse, escreve para mim. Não o que ele deseja, o dono do ouro que tilinta em seus bolsos e que compra seus sonhos e imaginação como se fossem dele, mas para mim. Estou aqui, não era isso que você queria ? Aqui estou. Descreva-me. Esqueça-o, deseje-me : não loiro, sempre sorridente ou formoso , mas ainda assim intrépido; não famoso e adorado, mas ainda assim ensinando tudo sobre a vida e o amor, vamos, descreva-me.

Ou devoro-te.

E eu, obediente à ordem silenciosa da negra fera que escolhi há décadas como parceiro, mansamente obedeço: deixo em um instante pena e tinta, esqueço necessidades e obrigações, e imprenso sem pestanejar meu adorado parceiro contra a parede do corredor.

Para, se assim o quiser a sorte, uma nova adorável cicatriz tomar forma em uma improvável parte do meu corpo.

* * *

Meu nome é Remus. Como o de um dos fundadores de Roma, dos dois irmãos gêmeos que Marte gerou na princesa vestal que sua luxúria tornou impura. Minha mãe disse que escolheu esse nome – como todos os demais da família, também esse é da mitologia antiga – porque queria um nome forte para seu único filho varão. Um desbravador, condutor de homens, um criador de cidades.

Mas não um assassino de sua imagem refletida no espelho da vida.

Como você se enganou, mamãe... nem o nome certo me fez melhor. Quis o destino que eu também fosse dual apesar do corpo único. Uma parte minha é um assassino que não reconhece nem seu próprio amor, quando o encontra à frente. Nem seu cheiro o impacta, nem seu toque o acalma. Apenas sua força.

Duelo de sombrios titãs, uma vez ao mês defrontamos nossos animais internos para espantar a tenebrosa solidão desse tempo de bestas.

E, no que resta do tempo, rimos e brincamos e fazemos pilhérias... e estudamos magos e magia.

Bem, eu estudo. Ele não precisa, é tão inato o seu poder que eu apenas posso olhar fascinado como tudo é tão fácil para ele.

Ou todos. Ou todas.

Nada o abala, nada o assusta, nada o constrange.

Só minhas cicatrizes, a cada mês mais extensas e profundas.

Dizem que as cicatrizes são mapas para a alma.

Não para ele.

No meu caso, cicatrizes são o triste resultado da tentativa animalesca de meu alter ergo arrancar a alma humana que insiste em permanecer dentro do corpo que não pertence a nenhum dos dois seres que o habitam. Desespero da fera pelo conhecimento que tem algo de homem por dentro - e que sempre vai ter, para seu desespero - e uma vã tentativa de arrancar uma parte que não compreende e não deseja. Igualzinho a mim.

No caso dele... a cada nova cicatriz, mais ele perde o rumo interno que o direciona para onde eu estou. Mais ele acha que vou me perder, quando o perdido é ele. Mais ele acha que vou sucumbir à fera, mais próximo eu fico dele e de seu amor quase inconsequente.

Tão forte, tão bravo... e tão criança.

Sempre digo a ele que essa é sua única falha, achar-se invencível. Ele só ri e diz que é assim que um verdadeiro Black é.

Mas, quando ele fala isso, eu esfrio por dentro e penso em Bellatrix.

* * *

Foi ela.

Se eu tivesse pensado um pouco, apenas um pouco, eu saberia.

Sempre ela.

Intimamente eu sabia. Sempre tive medo – não, pavor – que aquela eterna briga entre eles acabasse assim. Inconseqüentes ambos, eterna luta sobre quem era o mais negro e com mais truques.

Bem, como sempre temi, ela venceu.

E, naquele preciso momento que meu coração foi jogado para o outro lado do Véu, outra cicatriz veio fixar morada na minha pele. Dessa vez graciosamente outorgada por Lucius Malfoy, a realeza bruxa personificada.

Mas, essa, sinceramente, eu nem senti.


End file.
